hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hat Sharpener (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version, YouTube stuff)
here's a YouTube stopic of The Hat Sharpener (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version) with inspired by The Jim Henson Hour episode of Power with alongside Wakko's Wish, featuring some of all of these characters of Disney, Looney Tunes, etc. in the kingdom of Tatter-Camelot and the kingdom of Tatter-Camelot people are living together in the enchanted castle of the kingdom of far, far away, if they spotted the Tatter-Camelot people of these cameos including Bric and Brac, Mrs. Booby, The Little Man from the Draft Board, Bill the Lizard, Charlie Dog, Marc Anthony, Claude Cat, Egghead, Little Laff, Gremlin, Rita, Bull Gator, Jungle Inspector, The Reluctant Dragon, Mr. Toad, One of Marvin the Martian's Alien Birds, Pinky, The Brain, Gossamer, Icky and an unnamed turtle character (which resembles the prototype version of Devil May Hare and Taz-Mania episodes) and the open book shows the story with the narrator voicing Maurice Lamarche says "Once upon a time, very long ago, there was a kingdom it was a kingdom at all, I mean they have the king, but it wasn't really... so much... against the... look let's start this over with!" then the book closed shut and then book opens the story again and the narrator says again "Okay, so, once upon a time, very long ago, there was a kingdom without a king and then everybody should stood up and they're so well with the place called "Tatter-Camelot", they noticed as a hat sharpener, so they decided Arno, the king of the hat sharpener, he stood up to toke millions of pieces to the people", Arno was the troll and he says "Here ya go, millions of pieces for you" and the thingy prince says "Thank you, so much Arno, I can feel it now" and then the human prince approaches to Arno and he says "So, are you the king of the hat sharpener?" and Arno says "Yes, I am the king of the hat sharpener!" and then the human prince says "You've must be the king and go back to where the people lived" and Arno says "Okay, I will" and the narrator says "So, the very next day, Arno, lay in his bedroom and he stood up to be the king and he rested few weeks, ago" and then the crickets chirped in the background and then Arno says "I couldn't sleep without a few, uh, what did he say?" and the human prince approaches of the voice says "The big thing on the list" and then Arno says "What?" and then the human prince says "You can't always allowed to be the king!" and then Arno says "Okay, I will try it!" and then the narrator says "And so, the few days later, King Arno is approaching somewhere and he was going to be the king of the hat sharpener" and then the birds singing and chirped in the background and then King Arno arrives with the Tatter-Camelot people looked shocked and amazing in the castle of the kingdom of Tatter-Camelot and then King Arno says "I here become the king of the hat sharpener, to I heard, many of these things are... animals and uh... creatures... and people, too!" and then King Arno says "I will proved to be the king, that I never heard" and then King Arno steps on Bill the Lizard's tail and then Bill the Lizard says "Ow, you stepped on my tail, you're the king is doing to me!" and then the Tatter-Camelot people yelled "hooray!" and they cheered and then the Tatter-Camelot people yelled and chanted "Long live the king" and then the narrator it just the way it was and then he says "And so, they'll lived together and he is the king, everyone stood up and they just the way it was and everyone lived happily ever after" with the Tatter-Camelot people (they are happy in the happy ending) and then the book closed shut and the narrator says "Until one day, it blew it, all out!" and the fire explodes the book and then except the sounds of the male crowd cheering and yelling and laughing and whistling of the happy ending at the end. Category:YouTube stuff